Je, soussigné
by Turbulol
Summary: Un petit résumé de la vie de Malefoy père


Titre : Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy

Rating : K

Résumé : Lucius Malefoy fait une " déclaration " résumant sa vie...

Note de l'auteur : En fait, j'avais ce truc qui me trottait dans la tête de puis le début de mon travail... ça fait 15 jours, je crois... En fait, je voulais imaginer la vie de Lucius Malefoy, mais sans me prendre la tête sur une grande fanfic, et donc voilà, j'ai imaginé ça sous la forme d'une déclaration... A vous de voir si ça vous plaît ou pas... (en clair, ça veut dire : reviews !)

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare appartenir à l'une des plus anciennes et nobles maisons du monde sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. J'y suis né un jour d'octobre pluvieux, froid et gris, comme plus tard le devinrent mes yeux. J'y vécu élevé selon les principes des anciennes familles, les seules et uniques valables. Dire que j'y fut heureux serait exagéré, je dirais seulement que je ne manquais jamais de rien, entouré d'une foule de domestiques et d'elfes de maisons, et loin de mes parents. Ces derniers, occupés sans doute par des affaires plus importantes à leurs yeux que le devenir de leur unique descendant, avaient peu de contact avec moi, me parlant à peine, daignant m'accepter pour certains repas. Ils n'avaient d'ailleurs guère plus de contacts entre eux : l'Héritier était né, de bonne constitution, sain de corps et d'esprit, apte à prendre la place de son père le moment venu. Mes parents avaient peu de famille, pour moi, la solitude me convenait, je passais donc mon enfance seul.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare avoir été répartit dans la maison du noble Salazar Serpentard dès mon arrivée au collège Poudlard. J'y fis de brillantes études, et obtint la reconnaissance des autres élèves en tant que capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard, et en tant que préfet-en-chef. Fiancé dès ma 5° année, j'entretenais peu de contacts avec ma future épouse, Narcissa Black, de 10 ans ma cadette. Je tissais en revanche un large réseau de connaissances parmi les descendants des plus illustres familles.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare avoir développé dès lors une attirance envers le pouvoir et les manières d'obtenir ce que je voulais selon mes intérêts ou mes besoins, attirance qui n'a cessé de s'accroître. A cette époque, le Seigneur des Ténèbres débutait lui aussi dans sa quête de savoir et de pouvoir. Il avait mis en place un réseau de disciples, les Mangemorts. Si les disciples avaient de la famille à Poudlard, il se servait de ces liens pour organiser des expéditions punitives contre les Sang-de-Bourbe et les Sang-Mélés à l'école. J'étais de ceux qui punissaient, sans bien entendu qu'on ne me soupçonne de quoi que ce soit. Mes études finies, je rejoignit les disciples du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ma condition me permettait de vivre à mon aise, sans avoir à travailler, aussi disposais-je de tout le temps nécessaire pour mener à bien les projets du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare avoir cru les rumeurs annonçant la disparition de Seigneur des ténèbres lors de la nuit de l'assassinat des Potter. Ayant pris soin, depuis la mort de mon père, d'être au mieux avec les personnes du gouvernement, je ne fut jamais discrédité. Quelques dons envers diverses associations et hôpitaux effacèrent aussitôt les soupçons d'appartenance aux forces du mal, pourtant si chères à mon esprit.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare avoir vécu pendant 13 ans dans l'erreur et dans l'ignorance la plus totale de la survie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ne voulant en aucun cas me compromettre auprès du ministère, je n'ai pas entrepris de recherches pour le retrouver. Je n'ai en aucun cas tenu compte des on-dit sur sa situation en Albanie.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare avoir transplané auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres aussitôt après sa renaissance. J'ai là-bas renouvelé mes vœux d'allégeance envers lui. Etant cette fois-ci bien plus proche de l'actuel ministre, mon utilité s'en est vu renforcée. Mon épouse nous a rejoint, sous les injonctions de sa sœur Bellatrix.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare avoir participé à l'attaque menée au sein du ministère, dans le but de récupérer la prophétie concernant le Seigneur des Ténèbres et Harry Potter.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, déclare avoir échoué dans ma mission et avoir été fait prisonnier. Enferme dans la forteresse d'Azkaban, j'y vis les heures les plus sombres de ma vie. J'ai appris que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait contraint mon fils unique, Drago, à rejoindre ses rangs. Je sais que c'est ma punition pour avoir échoué.

Je, soussigné Lucius Malefoy, enfermé à Azkaban, déclare avoir échoué et subir ma punition.

Un Malefoy n'échoue jamais.


End file.
